Future Reflections-Unabridged
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: I added the finale, That's right folks, it's all over. You are going to be so shocked!
1. Default Chapter

Now this, this was interesting.  
He held the picture tight in his grasp, trying hard not to rip it in his excitement. Oh, this was too creepy. And it was so much fun at the same time.  
"Jeez, Sara, where are ya?" Tony looked around every corner looking for her. He looked down again at the picture and smiled. God, he thought, I love the Internet!  
And who could have that a school project could turn out to be so enjoyable?  
Ms. Iknow had assigned a rather interesting project for his classes' final grade. They were to find an old picture, before Edward Land*, and color, from the archives of the Past. Once they found it, they had to create a story. Here was the catch. The story had to be twenty, typed, pages long, in 11 font, single-spaced. How joyous.  
This had turned out to be hilarious.   
"Uncle Bernie! Do you know where Sara is?" Tony yelled down a hall.  
Uncle Bernie came out from behind the corner, grimacing." Jeez, kiddo, you don't have to yell. And Sara went to the library." He gave Tony an evil glance, "Shouldn't you be there, doing that report?"  
Tony raised a hand to the back of his head, "I...uh...um...here!" he shoved the picture into his Uncle's hand. Bernard looked skeptical for a moment then scanned the picture   
His eyes widened twice their size.  
"This this-."  
"Yeah, I know, that's what I wanted to show Sara."  
"Where did you find this? It looks too old to be-."  
"Yeah, I just grabbed a bunch of old pictures from the AOP. When I looked at the information on the pic I learned that it was taken in 1870, in America. But jeez, isn't that creepy? Do you think Merlock knows about it?"  
Uncle Bernie scratched his chin then looked over the faded picture once more. "Tell ya what, I'm going to run this by Gillian. She and I will discuss it..." then, with hearts in his eyes, "Possibly over lunch."  
"And you crack on me when I flirt!"  
Bernard Goodman wrapped one arm around his nephew's neck and rustled his hair, dragging him down the hall. "Yeah..well you're too young for all that."  
"Maybe you're too old!" To this Uncle Bernie tightened his grip on Tony and started tickling him with the other hand. Tony burst out laughing, then moved on to tears.  
"Say uncle!"  
"Ne-never!" By now he was hyperventilating. With a few more pokes underneath the young boy's ribs, Bernie ran off down that hall, before his athletic nephew could catch his breath and catch him.  
He looked once again at the picture in his hands; a look of slight worry covered his face. Then it passed and he sat down in his large leather chair. He threw the picture down on top of a pile of papers.  
The picture settled, leaving the frozen figures in it to look at the ceiling. Such a pretty couple the two were. The aged black and white only increased her beauty and his fierce gaze.  
The man stood behind the woman, with one gloved hand holding her neck, and the other around her waist. Two fangs protruded from his smiling lips, barely touching her neck. She stood, with an aggressive smile on her face as well. Both were clothes of the Victorian era. Very formal, very expensive most likely.  
And it wasn't even the gothic impression of the picture, or her curious gaze. No it wasn't really that at all.  
It was that, as old as this picture was, the two young lovers (for surely no one else could stand as close as they were) looked too much like a pair of children in the present time.  
The man resembled Merlock, down to the style of hair and the burning eyes. And the woman, was a carbon copy of the young Sara Goodman...  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sara Goodman walked into her house, everything was in an uproar. There were strange men and women, some sitting on the couch, some leaning against furniture, all throughout the living room.  
She stared wideyed at everything and rushed over to the room that Uncle Bernie used as an office. On the way she dropped off the several books that were in her arms.  
When she reached this room she saw Gillian Gray and Uncle Bernie staring at something. They two looked over their shoulders at her when she coughed.  
"Oh! Hey there kiddo! You're back early from the library!" He smiled at her.  
"Yeah, I found everything I needed, and got my homework finished...Uncle Bernie, who are all these people?"  
He was about to answer, but Gillian silenced him.  
"Don't worry about them Sara, listen: Miss. Goodman, would you mind telling me if you know anything about this picture?"  
She handed the younger girl a frayed black and white picture. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of it.  
"This...this is me!" her hand trembled slightly; she never had a picture taken of her and Merlock! What did it mean?"  
Gillian nodded and took the picture away from the teen, "Listen Miss, Goodman, all of these people are here to investigate this picture. It's very important that we get to the bottom of this."  
Sara stared at her blankly for a moment then looked toward her uncle. He simply shrugged then gave her a thumps up. She smiled slightly.  
Then, Tony came bursting through the door, Flint right on his heels.  
"Hey there, Uncle Bernie, has Sara..." he finally saw Sara standing near Gillian, "Oh! There ya are Sara. I was lookin' for ya!"  
Gillian placed a hand on Sara's arm. "Now listen to me carefully dear, this is a rather serious matter. We can find no information on the people in this picture, other then that they existed sometime before the year 1900, and that they look like you and one of our own detectives, Merlock Holmes.  
Now, have you ever gone into the past without the consent of a member of the Time bureau?"  
Sara's expression turned even more confused.  
"No, of course not."  
"I see." Gillian looked away for a moment then stepped out of the room. Another minute and she was back in with two young men standing right behind her.  
"Sara, going into the past without proper consent is a dangerous crime. Furthermore, lying about it only makes matters worse."  
Uncle Bernie stood up and went to his young niece, "Ms. Gray, Sara already told you that she didn't-."  
"Yes well. Until we can figure out what happened, you will have to be under our custody." She looked at the two young men behind her and nodded. They walked forward and gently took Sara's wrists and handcuffed her to their own.  
"Hey! Uncle Bernie!"  
She struggled a bit and tried to turn around to face her family. The two, stronger, men were already forcing her out the door.  
"Gillian." Bernard finally turned away from the sight of the two dragging his niece off, "This is a bit rash don't you think?"  
She turned to him, "Profesor Goodman, time traveling without permission is a serious offense. We just want to get to the bottom of this."  
"And Merlock? Are you going to question him?"  
"Of course."  
Tony couldn't stand this. The picture wasn't supposed to cause this much trouble, "Are you gonna drag him away too! You gonna lock him up as well??"  
Gillian turned to the young boy. No smile, or any emotion was visible on her face.  
"Mr. Goodman, you would do well to discipline your childre- "she coughed, "I mean, nephew and niece more severely. Good Day, and don't worry, Sara will be fine with us." With that she picked up her briefcase and motioned for all the time bureau agents to leave with her.  
Flint stared at the mess all of them had left.  
"This is worse then my room!"  
Bernard made a fist and glared at the closed door. "That woman just lost some of her appeal!"  
Tony nodded, and gave a silent curse to himself for letting this happen to his own sister...  
  
(AN: yes yes. the last chapter had a star next to the name Edward Land, he created the Polaroid camera. Thanks for reading; next chapters will be up soon!)  
  
  
  
Merlock rose and wiped the sleep from his eyes. The afternoon was warm on his face. So glad that all those myths about vampires not being able to stand the sun was just that. Myths. It was his day off, and he planned on spying on Sara.  
"How pathetic is this...On the job, what do I do? Chase after Her. And on my off day? I chase after her!" he shook his head and quickly changed into his usual attire.  
Why did he always wear this? He knew that he looked like a little kid dressed by his mother...but...wearing these things just felt right.  
He looked around and saw Bindi sleeping at the foot of his bed. He covered his mouth with one hand and crept out of the room.  
The roses Sara had given him after that battle with Bindi were still in a vase. They were dead, but even in death they were lovely.  
"Like her.." he bent down to smell them, picking up just the faintest of perfume still lingering on them.   
Just then he heard a knock on the door. He quickly walked over and peered through the peephole. Merlock opened the door immediately.  
"Miss, Gray! Whatever are you doing at my humble abode?"  
Without permission she walked in and handed him something. It was a picture. His heart skipped a beat. His love, Sara, and he were wrapped in a lover's embrace. But...he didn't remember.  
"Alright, Merlock, what's going on?"  
He shook his head and looked up to her face, 'I honestly don't know, Miss Gray. I don't recall this picture being taken." He looked down on it again.  
Sara looked gorgeous, frozen in that black and white world. The tight necklace on her throat seemed to glisten and come to life. Strange though...she looked so much older.  
And then he studied himself. Never would he try to drink Sara's blood. The mere thought of it made him sick. And that look in his eye, it wasn't right.  
"Look, Merlock. I know you have a "crush", "she made the little hand gestures, "On Miss Goodman, but don't you think this is going a bit far? Did you even use a memory eraser before you came back?"  
His gaze kept falling on the picture.  
"Ms. Gray, I swear to you that I have never gone into the past for personal pleasures. And never have I been in the past with Sara, without the consent of the Time Bureau."  
"So you're telling me that these two aren't you and Miss. Goodman?"  
"Yes...they couldn't be." he flipped the photo over and looked at the date, "Yes! This was taken during the Victorian Era. I've never been there..." Even though he knew he had not, it felt like a lie saying that.  
'All right. But Merlock, you know the punishment for dealing with time without permission."  
She walked past him and opened the door.  
Merlock turned to face her. "Wait, you haven't shown this to Sara yet have you?"  
She seemed to loose her composure for a minute, then her face became unreadable once more.  
"We have already dealt with young Sara Goodman already, yes. She's in our custody."  
"What??!!"  
She held up a hand, "We have to investigate this Merlock. If the Time flow has been disrupted we need to know about it." she opened the door and stepped through,"Oh, and Merlock. Please don't do something stupid like coming  
to break her out...it could only end in disaster for you and her. We are the Time Bureau. There's no place or time that you can hide."  
The threat rang in his ears even as she disappeared down the hall.  
Bindi came flying out of his room and pushed against him lovingly. 'Hello dear Merlie!"  
He didn't answer; he only stared at the picture.  
'I won't let them lock you up Sara, ' he thought to himself. He had seen where they held people they needed to investigate. It could get ugly.  
"I'll save you Sara!"  
He went to the coat rack and slung his crimson cape about his shoulder. Merlock saw a bright light behind him and turned around.  
Before he knew what was going on, he felt himself go weak. Now he was falling to the floor. Soft hands held him up.  
"Bindi-master..." she shifted in and out of focus.  
"I'm sorry Dear Merlock...but I don't want them to hunt you down..."  
He didn't hear anymore, he escaped into a world of darkness...  
She held his muscular body to her chest.  
"I'm sorry, forgive me if you can, but I can't bear to see you hurt..."  
  
  
  
Sara looked all around her at the empty cell she was being held in. It wasn't so bad...the bed was actually comfortable. There was a closed bathroom with a shower.  
But she couldn't help but hope that Uncle Bernie would clear everything up. Of course she wouldn't go into the past without permission! She knew the dangers.  
An image of the picture came to her mind.  
"Why does that woman look so much like me? Why does he look so much like Merlock?" A slight blush came into cheeks at the though of Merlock holding her like the man did in the picture.  
Sara shook her head and stood, looking out of the small window of the little room.  
The city was so beautiful! The sun bounced off of the white buildings, lighting up the city even more. She could see a small open field. Flint would like to go to that park. Maybe when they realize I didn't do anything I'll take him there.  
Suddenly, the doors to the room opened and in walked a handsome young man. He looked down at a clipboard then at her.  
"Sara Goodman?" he looked her up and down.  
She nodded and stepped toward him, "Yes, that's me."  
He smiled a bit, then turned and walked out the door. He made a motion for her to come.  
"Hi, my name is James. I'll be questioning you today about the incident."  
She put her hands on her hips and pouted. "There is no 'incident'. The lady in the picture isn't me!"  
He smiled even more and actually laughed a bit.  
"Yeah, I know that, but when you work at the time bureau everything has to be questioned." he suddenly took on a big brother air and messed with her hair, "Besides, the lady in the picture is much older then you. But not as pretty."  
She blushed a bit then smiled. She liked this James person, now at least she had a friend in this place.  
He led her down a hallway and opened a door. Inside was a small room with a chair and a table in the middle. On the table was a small, flat machine.  
"Just sit down at the chair Sara, this won't take long."  
She obeyed and sat down, hearing the legs brush against the cement floor. James pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Then he took something out of the machine and with his other hand picked up her arm. He started to roll back her sleeve when she started   
to get jumpy. He just smiled.  
"Don't worry, this won't hurt."  
He picked up a needle and held it above her arm. Now she really got jumpy.  
"Afraid of needles?"  
Sara squirmed and tried to get away from his loose grip on her arm.  
"Very."  
He laughed. "You'll only feel a little pinch Sara, I promise."  
She shook her head and made incoherent noises. Why didn't this guy get that she was scared to death?  
His face turned slightly to anger. "Sara, listen, one way or another, we have to do this test. Personally I'd like to get it done within the hour."  
She took a deep breath. God, she hated when she acted like this, but she hated needles! She took a deep breath and felt a tear escape from her eye.  
He sighed and put down the needle. He grasped her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"You have to trust me Sara. I promise, you'll only feel it for a second. Why won't you trust me?"  
Of course Sara had no answer. She was just so afraid of needles, but she looked into his dark red eyes. 'Just like Merlock...'  
She felt herself nodding and saw him pick the needle back up.  
Sara looked away as she felt the needle enter her arm. She bit her lip and heard herself give a little cry.  
It had hurt a lot more then just a little pinch.  
"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"  
She could only glare at his handsome face."  
  
  
Merlock woke feeling ever so weak. Bindi-master was hovering by him.  
"Oh, your awake Merlock-kun!"  
He glared at her, "Bindi, how could you?" he sat up and held his head, suddenly feeling dizzy.  
She pouted and crossed her arms.  
"Merlock, I'm not about to let you go after that girl! Let the Time Detectives deal with her."  
He shook his head and swung his legs over the couch. Merlock noted that Bindi was holding something. It was the picture.  
"Bindi, please give me the picture..."  
"Oh yes! About that! What are you doing with her? How could you do this to me?"  
He stared at her blankly then rolled his eyes, "Bindi, I don't know why you don't get this, but I don't return the feelings you have for me! You're a great friend, but I need to be with humans, with Sara!"  
Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him, then her eyes narrowed. "Humans! You're not even human yourself!"  
She flapped her wings and flew out the open window.  
Merlock shook his head and watched as she flew out of sight.  
"Bindi, my dear, I'm sorry..." he let the words hand in the air.  
Then he stretched his arms and straitened his cape.  
"Sara, now I'll get you out. How dare they try to take you away from me!"  
All the pictures on the walls of the small house fell to the ground as he slammed the door on his way out.  
The dead roses in the vase fell off the small table and landed on the ground, breaking apart.  
  
  
"Have you ever been to the year 1870 or around that time?"  
"No."  
The machine kept the same steady pace.  
"Have you ever gone into the past without proper clearance by the Bureau of Time?"  
"No."  
Still steady.  
'Have you ever been alone with Merlock Holmes while traveling in time?"  
She blushed a bit, "Well...he's saved me a few times and we were alone but only for a few minutes."  
Steady.  
He leaned forward a bit and batted his eyes.  
"Do you find me sexy?"  
Sara rolled her eyes punched his arm. "No."  
The machine went off a bit.  
She blushed severely and he just couldn't help but break out laughing.  
  
Merlock easily climbed the building and snuck inside. No problem for a strong, young vampire such as he was.  
'Now...to find Sara...' he closed his eyes and concentrated. He had a small mental connection with Sara since the time he had (almost) hypnotized her into kissing him.  
A pleasant blush creped on his cheeks at the thought of having Sara so close.  
She was deep in this immaculate building, with someone else. He concentrated harder, a bit of sweat covering his forehead. He saw what she saw, a dark room with something attached from her arm to the table. And a man.  
Merlock growled slightly at that, he saw the way this man was looking at her (which, if you are are were to see would just pass for a friendly smile, nothing more nothing less, but this is Merlock...)  
Our hero quickly descended the many flights of stairs and was on the same level as Sara. Five doors down, on the left. Very few lights were down this shadowy hallway.  
'All the better,' he thought to himself, 'I can easily hide if anyone comes here...'  
He proceeded onward and stopped in front of the door. To his surprise, he heard the sweet melody of Sara's laughter. His knees suddenly felt weak, but he caught himself and stood tall. Then, the doorknob slowly started to turn.  
Merlock quickly retreated to the nearest shadow, praying it would conceal him well enough. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he wouldn't stand for Sara being held captive in this place a minute longer.  
First _he_stepped out. Tall and proud with tanned skin, and dark brown hair. The uniform fitted his muscular body well, clinging in all the right places.  
He turned for a moment, and then Sara walked out.  
'How rude,' Merlock mentally snorted,' he didn't even hold the door for a lady.'  
This man, now he was laying a hand on Sara's shoulder. Now, Merlock was mad. How dare he touch what was his?  
The two started walked toward a metal door at the end of the hall.  
"I have to go back into that awful little room again?"  
'They locked my poor dear up?' Merlock was getting madder by the second.  
"I'm sorry, kiddo, that's the way it is with 'dangerous criminals'."  
The two laughed and walked further down. Merlock quickly assessed that this man had no weapons on his person. Then, with a very evil smirk he slipped out of the shadows, extended his cane and gave James a good blow to the back of the head.  
Sara immediately turned around and gasped at the sight of James unconscious body. But before she could utter a word Merlock had one hand around her mouth and the other around her waist. They were quickly running up flights of stairs in a breeze.  
At first she struggled but then she truly realized this was Merlock. Merlock was only looking out for her best interests...right? There was a perfect reason for why he was going against the time bureau right?  
She hoped so.  
She was soon on the roof, and he let go of her and looked behind them to check for any followers.  
"Sara, my dear, thank goodness I was able to get you out of there."  
She stared at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Yeah, about that...Merlock..." it sent shivers down his back to hear her say his name.  
"Yes my dear?"  
His red eyes were shining in the fading evening sun.  
'Was it wise to 'break' me out of there? I mean...won't it be bad when the bureau finally catch us?"  
He stared at her for a minute like she was telling some sort of joke.  
"Catch me? My dear, I am the great Merlock Holmes! No one can catch me!" he put his hands on his hips and started laughing manically.  
Sara stared at him, a sweat drop sliding down the side of her head, when all of a sudden she felt very weird. Sara rested a hand on her head and felt her knees give out under her. Merlock was immediately there to catch her.  
"Sara?" his voice sounded distant, caring, but so far away. Then she saw his eyes glaze over slightly as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Sara...Do you feel....out of sorts...?"  
She barely had the strength to answer, she felt the cold ground on her back, and Merlock's arm was still tightly around her. He still had some strength. He managed to prop himself up with one hand and stare down at her.  
"Don't worry...I won't let anyone hurt you..." she saw his eyes roll up into his head as he collapsed on top of her.  
She wanted to scream out, something was terribly wrong.  
'Merlock!' it seemed her head rang but his name only came out as a soft whisper on the evening wind.  
Then she felt herself falling, and rising at the same time. The picture came to her, and suddenly it was as if she were in the picture, staring out at Sara Goodman looking at herself.  
Then everything was inverted again, Merlock's hand clasped tightly around her waist. Sara managed to raise a hand and tighten it around his arm. She prayed hard that this weird experience would end quickly.  
And then, it did.  
  
  
Tony sat on his bed throwing a beanbag up in the air, only to catch it and throw it back up again. The Time Bureau, at this current time, sucked.  
'Why'd they take Sara, anyways? Not like she'd ever do anything illegal.' He threw the bag, and this time he hit the ceiling, causing a few pieces of it to fall on his head, and cover his face with a white powder.  
Uncle Bernie took this time to run through the door. He gazed at his nephew with a look of utter confusion for a moment then shook his head.  
"Tony, I'm not even going to ask..."  
"Appreciated."  
"Kiddo, I've got some bad news."  
The young boy jumped off his bed and rushed at his uncle, "Is it about Sara? Is she all right??"  
The older of the two placed his hands on the exited youths' shoulders.  
"Tony. It appears Merlock has..um.." he rubbed the back of his neck, "he ah, took Sara out of Time Bureau's custody, and theycantfindthemanywhereandthey'reinreallybigtrouble."  
He took a big breath and stared at his shocked nephew.  
Tony blinked.  
"What???!!!"  
  
  
  
The air was cold. A breeze was coming in from somewhere, penetrating his then clothes, and chilling his arms. Even his thick cape, which he tried desperately to wrap around himself, provided no comfort.  
'Dear God! Japan is not this cold this time of year!'  
He pinched his eyes shut and rubbed his hands up and down his muscular biceps. A faint, very quiet noise arose in his ears.  
It was the sound of teeth chattering. He was absolutely certain that it wasn't him.  
Now, he opened his eyes very slowly, bringing one gloved hand up to rub his eyes. He wrapped the cloak tighter around his body and looked all around him for the source of the noise.  
He found it almost instantly.  
Lying not even five feet from him was a beautiful, young angel. She was wrapped up in a tight ball; her mass of pink hair was lying all over the ground. He quickly crawled over to her and turned her head to face his. Her lips were a light dark shade of blue, with the natural pink of her lips barely showing. He slowly remembered that he could withstand temperature changes better then most humans could. If he was feeling the deadly chill of this oppressive cold, then she must be feeling ten fold what he was!  
"Sara!" he shook her, rubbing her arms at the same time, "Sara! Wake up!"  
Her teeth continued to chatter as he held her close to his body. Then he saw the blues of her eyes, her long eyelashes had bits of snow on them.  
"Merlock?"  
He could hear her sharp breaths. Merlock gently stroked her cheek, hating how he could feel the coldness through his gloves.  
"Yes, Sara, it's me." he looked up and all around them, taking in the landscape.  
A gentle snow was falling, and the gray clouds overhead blocked out any sun. There were a few scattered mountains all around, and fewer trees a few yards away. And from the feel of it under his knees, there must have been at least three feet of snow. Not a single person or any sign of civilization anywhere he could see.  
He picked her up, feeling her grasp at his clothes for support.  
"Where are we Merlock?" her blue lips were trembling as she looked up at him with sad eyes, "It's so cold here."  
He nodded and held her even closer. "Don't worry, my dear, I'll start a fire and then you'll be warm." he smiled down at her letting his fangs show just a little.  
Merlock leaned close to her ear, "Just try not to fall asleep." he saw her eyes starting to flutter, almost closing. He shook her back into awareness, "If you go to sleep...you might not wake up."  
Now she was awake, and holding on to the young detective for dear life.  
He made his way over to the nearest trees, almost tripping a few times in the deep snow. But, he finally made it and looked up through the branches of the tree. An evergreen, and it still had plenty of boughs filled with branches. Sara had a semi-frightened look on her face when he gazed down at her. God! She was growing paler by the minute!  
"Sara. I'm going to climb up there, it will be warmer, just hold on really tight."   
She made a slight nod and he could feel her small hands dig into the fabric of his shirt. Even though the situation was drastic, he loved the feel of Sara clinging to him. With ease only a supernatural being could possess he jumped up to the first branch. Then, checking to see that Sara was all right, he moved to the second, and the third, and so on until he was (by rough estimate) in the middle of the tree.  
He was completely surrounded by slender, green needles and dark, brown bark. It was much warmer up here, even he could feel it.  
He found a branch that was sturdy and sat on it, with his back to the trunk. It could easily hold his weight, and Sara's. So saying, he placed the younger girl on his lap and smiled at her once more.  
"Is that better Sara?"  
She nodded and let go of him slightly. Sara looked all around at the intricate pattern of the pine needles. It was so dense that not even the bleak, white snow covered land was visible any longer. Only the green and brown of the tree surrounded them.  
Even now, in the little light of their shelter Sara looked lovely. What light did escape in reflected in her eyes. He enjoyed this, he thought as he sat back against the tree. He let go, just a bit, on Sara and started to close his eyes.   
Only his, and Sara's, breathing could be heard. Then came that awful noise again. The sound of teeth chattering.  
He opened his eyes and stared down at the younger girl. She was staring up at him, and he could see the blush when he looked down at her. A small redness came into his blue cheeks as well.  
"Sara...are you still cold?"  
"I'm sorry. Just a little."  
He smiled at her innocents and gently held her by the waist and moved her off his lap. With a single movement he removed the cape from around his shoulders and swung it around hers. Merlock held her by her arms and held her to his chest. He smiled more as he put his hands under her knees and held her tighter to himself.  
"Is that better my dear?"  
A small smile played on her lips as she nodded. "Thank you Merlock. That was very...sweet...of you."  
She leaned up and puckered her lips just a little. The young vampire grew tense as he felt her head move closer to his own. Her small, rounded lips were mere centimeters away from his face.  
Then they're little shelter started to shake. He felt the girl in his arms be thrown backwards, away from him. And then he felt the branch beneath him give way, and the whole world went topsy turvey once more.  
  
  
  
  
The young man came to a halt in front of the guarded door. He showed the two younger soldiers his I.D. and was quickly let inside.  
The room inside was small, but this was the hospital ward of the Time Bureau, he didn't expect the Ritz. He saw who he was looking for and brought his hand to his forehead.  
"Ms. Gray, Ma'am, we have just received some new information about this picture." he held up the object in question.  
She nodded and stood up. James Hunter was still unconscious. It was definitely Merlock who did it; the emblem on the top of his cane was now embedded in a dark red mark at the side of the young man's neck.  
"Commander Jefferson, perchance we could talk about this outside?"  
He nodded, saluted again, and held the door for his commanding officer. The two walked down the halls of the small hospital.  
She kept her gaze strait ahead, never looking at him. "You were saying soldier...?"  
He coughed and brought the paper with the information up to his eye level.  
"Yes, as you know I've been investigating this ever since it was brought to our attention. And, also, you know there has been little to no information about it or the two people."  
A minute of silence passed as the walked through a few corridors. She glared at him through the corner of her eye.  
"And...?"  
He nodded. "Not only have we found who took the picture, but where it was taken. We don't have any information on the boy, but we did find something on the young woman."  
Gillian stopped, the clicking of her high heels ceased as well. She stared at him, her face an emotionless mask.  
"Yes. What about her? Is this Miss. Goodman?"  
The soldier shook his head, and then rubbed the back of his neck.  
"No. We've been able to confirm that the woman in this picture is not Sara Goodman."  
He stood with a proud smile on his face. It was not easy to find the information on this picture. All of the scattered bits were written in English, a language the commander did not like at all.  
Gillian stared at him, clicking her heel on the floor impatiently.  
"Well?? Who's the woman in the picture?"  
He jumped at the sound of her voice. Lately Gillian Gray had been angry, and freely choose to express her emotions at anything that crossed her path.  
"Ma'am, it is not Sara Goodman, it is her great, great grandmother." He pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket, looked at it and handed it to her, "Her name is Titania Ishbell. Unfortunately, we have been unable to find any information on the young man."  
She nodded and snatched the paper from his hand. On it were various typed notes; some lines were crossed out with red ink. She quickly read it and put in her skirt pocket.  
"These notes say it was taken in America, in New York. I want someone to go there and investigate." She removed the note and looked over it again. "It has the address of where it was taken. Go there, I want this case over and done with ASAP."  
She stuffed the note in her pocket again and turned. The sounds of her shoes against the floor filled the hallways until she was far out of site.  
Commander Jefferson wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned against one of the white walls. He removed from his pocket a copy of the note he had given to his superior.  
"Looks like I'm off to North America." He gave a sigh and a small shudder, and walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets and his head held low.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! Miss Are you alright?"  
Sara felt the hands digging into her arms. Someone was shaking her, and her head was aching.  
She groaned a bit and managed to open her eyes. A young man was holding her, gently calling to her.  
"You're awake! Thank God!"  
"Um..."she held her hands up, "Could you please stop shaking me?"  
He stared at her and slowly let go, blushing a bit.  
"Sorry, I was just trying to help."  
She smiled, and stood up. The world became a bit fuzzy and she felt her knees go weak. The stranger grabbed her and held her up. A worried look plastered his face. His purple hair flew into his eyes.  
"How long have you been in the snow?? You're freezing to the touch!"  
"I was up in the tree...but I guess I..."  
Her eyes widened a bit as she looked down at the ground. She was standing in a huge pile of branches and pine needles. It was the tree! It had, apparently, fallen over with them in it.  
"Merlock!"  
She got down on her hands and knees and started searching for him. The still green pine needles pocked at her bare hands. A few droplets of red blood appeared as she searched frantically.  
His gloved hands covered hers and brought them up to examine them.  
"If you're looking for your blue friend, I already found him. He's by my horse."  
Sara let out a huge sigh. "Thank God. Is he hurt?"  
"Yes, but only minor things that need adjusting. So surprising that he could stand all this cold weather in clothes like that!"  
Sara smiled and nodded. She noticed that he was wearing a fur coat with leather around the collar and wrists. Oh, how cold she felt.  
"Girl! You're shivering!" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and helped her stand up. The stranger helped her through the branches that were sticking up from the ground.  
She finally saw Merlock standing by a black horse. He was holding his arm, and she could see a bit of blood on his leg. He looked up and she saw the frown on his face. Jeez, he looked so mad.  
Sara blushed as she realized why. This stranger was holding her very tightly.  
Merlock limped to her side and took her hand, kissed it and bowed.  
"I'm so sorry I could not block the fall more for you. Please forgive me."  
She smiled, biting her lip, "Oh, don't do that. If it weren't for you I would be dying of frostbite in the snow."  
He smiled and showed one of his fangs.  
"Ahem. I must apologize as well. It was I who cut down the tree."  
The two time travelers stared at him.  
Merlock narrowed his eyebrows at him, anger entered his black eyes. Sara could tell he might go off at the young man.  
"But, you didn't know we were up there!" she smiled and stepped away from the two men, "And you saved us so..."  
She felt herself falling again, but two sets of hands held her up.  
"She won't last long in this weather without proper clothing. We can take her to my master's house. I'm sure she will allow you stay for as long as you need." He smiled and gently led the two to the horse. The dark haired stranger helped Sara up, without the slightest bit of effort. It almost appeared as if Merlock flew up into the saddle.  
Sara didn't much care. She just felt Merlock's arm wrap around her and hold her steady. Taking a bit of initiative, she leaned back against him. He blinked in confusion for a moment then smiled down at her. Inside his head, he was worrying.  
'Those clothes are so thin. God, please watch out for this little angel that you placed on earth. She's slowly freezing to death, and there's nothing I can do about it..."  
The man made a small 'hiyah' and the horse began to move. He held on to Sara all the more tightly as they made their way to the 'master's house'.  
  
  
Bernard Good man stared at the sleeping form of his nephew. Tony was curled up on the couch, his hands held together in a subconscious prayer. Little Flint was placing a blanket on top of the young boy. The prehistoric child smiled and walked over to him.  
"Mr. Goodman...does anyone know what's happened to Sara and Merlock yet?"  
"Sorry, kiddo. No word as of yet." He smiled and played with the boy's hair, "Why don't you go get some pizza? It's still on the counter."  
Flint made a sick face and stuck his tongue out. "All we've had is pizza since Sara went away."  
He wasn't kidding. Sara was the only person in the house that could actually cook. He himself had made several attempts, but he was now banned from the kitchen. So pizza was the only alternative left.  
"Yeah..." Bernard rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey Flint, where's your dad?"  
The young boy tilted his head, trying to think. He smiled.  
"He said he was going out. I think he's looking for Miss. Iknow." A mischievous smile lurked on his young mouth. "He really likes her." He tilted his head the other way and stared up at the older man, "You really like Miss. Gray don't you?"  
Bernard sweatdropped and blushed scarlet.  
"..."  
Flint smiled even more, "I know you do!" he started to perform one of his little dances, "Mr. Goodman likes Gillian! Mr. Good-man l-ikes Gill-ian!"  
Profesor Goodman shook his head. The boy's cheers roared in the background of his thoughts. He turned his chair towards his sleeping ward and a look of pity crossed his face.  
'Merlock...you'd better be watching out for her...'  
  
Commander Jefferson and his crew arrived at the worn down house in America. James, the one wounded by Merlock, was standing at his side. He had demanded to go with the work team for the investigation.  
The young man still sported a bandage around his head. Jefferson shook his head and pulled out a set of keys from a pocket in his pants.  
"All right men, I'm going to open the place. I don't want to see even a speck of dust moved until I give the command. Is that clear?"  
All ten men behind him saluted and placed their bags on their backs.  
The commander looked down at James Hunter.  
"It would be best if you stayed out here for a bit. Just until we can clear up the place." He smiled and patted the younger mans back, "Besides, with that swollen head of yours' you might just fall on some evidence."  
Commander Jefferson let out a low, belly laugh. The younger soldier just stood their looking at the house.  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Here, wrap this around her." He handed the heavy blanket to Merlock. The young vampire was quick to pull it around the shivering Sara. It had taken them nearly an hour to reach this place.   
The young man, Anamate, was placing logs on the fire. His sensitive skin picked up the heat immediately. Even Sara felt warmer.  
"I have to go attend to the master. Please make yourselves at home until I return." He smiled and left the room.  
Anamate had brought them into a large room appearing to be a bedroom.  
Sara was sitting on the bed. Merlock now kneeled in front of her.  
"Sara..." he could see her eyes flutter to alertness. She was falling asleep, "How do you feel? Warmer?"  
A gentle smile played in her lips. "Yes." It was a hoarse whisper. She coughed and smiled at him again. "You must be freezing in those clothes Merlock. How can you stand this weather?"  
A fang appeared as he smiled.  
"That's just a little secret of mine." He paused and stood up. His clothes had gotten wet in the snow. He peeled the overcoat and threw it on a chair. The white dress shirt beneath was still dry. Merlock smiled down at her.  
"I'm perfectly fine now. Is there anything I can do for you, lovely Sara?"  
Sara shook her head. "No. I'm just so cold. And this house..." she looked up, gazing at the ceiling. It had an interesting pattern in the woodwork. Flowers and roses embedded into every little piece of molding. All the furniture matched with their pale colors and intricate designs. Three oil lamps burned throughout the room. The fireplace added to the warmth, "This house is just...creepy."  
Merlock laughed.  
"I find it...endearing somewhat. But come now." He gently placed his hands on her arms and pushed her back against the many pillows behind her head. Strands of his purple hair mixed with her red bangs. "You should sleep now."  
Her eyes were fluttering, and there was a faint blush on her cheeks. He rose up and sat beside her on the bed. And, ever so gently he tucked the thick blanket all around her small body.  
A look of frustration suddenly appeared on her features. He gazed down at her uncomfortable squirming, hoping he hadn't done something wrong.  
"What's the matter Sara?"  
She looked at him, "It's my clothes. They're wet, and clinging to me. It's making me colder."  
He nodded and removed the blanket from her, and put it at the end of the bed. Merlock stood and started walking to the door.  
"I'll see if I can find that man, perhaps he might know where some dryer clothes are for you." He smiled, bowed and approached the door.  
As he laid a gloved hand on the doorknob he felt her arms wrap around his arm, holding him back.  
"No, Merlock, please don't leave me in the room. Not by myself."  
He shuddered at the coldness of her skin. Like ice. He turned to face her. Tears were falling from her eyes. She was just a child. So scared, and so alone. Merlock pulled her sobbing form to him.  
"It's okay. I'll stay with you. Shh...shh... I'll protect you."  
He tenderly led her back to the bed. He placed a finger beneath her chin. " We should get these clothes off of you. I'll just go wait in the corner." He pointed with a finger towards a dark corner. Merlock turned once more, and once more he was stopped.  
Sara placed a small hand on his cheek. She pressed her small from against his and leaned upwards. Merlock stared helplessly into her blue eyes. He barely felt her other hand go around his neck. All was pleasure.  
She pressed her small lips to his. Though still cold, he could slowly feel them warm up.  
Sara felt his fangs press against her lips as they kissed. His body felt warm against hers. Like a dream.  
Merlock tasted blood in this beautiful little kiss. But who's he did not know. No pain now, only a fantasy being realized. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. Never let her go. Just hold on.  
This was a dream...it had to be.  
  
  
So close... Sara was right in front of him.  
"C'mon Tony..." her voice was so far away, "You slowpoke!" she giggled and reached for his hand. He remembered this. Their first day of school was today. Mommy and daddy were right behind them. He looked back at Sara. She was smiling and skipping down the pavement, and then she let go of his hand and started running towards their new school faster.  
He had dreaded this day. Not being able to stay with dad all day was going to be so horrible. Why did that little brain have to be so excited?  
"Sara!" mother called from behind him, "be careful or you'll trip!"  
She must have seen that coming, because no sooner had the words come out of her mouth then Sara started falling towards the ground. Her shoe had fallen off and now she was tripping over it.  
His mother broke out into a small run and rushed to her baby.  
Suddenly a man reached down and pulled Sara up before she hit the ground. He held her up by the soldiers. A huge hat covered his face.  
"Be careful, little girl, you might fall and get hurt." The man started to walk off. Tony glanced up at him as he walked towards his sister.  
He thought he saw strands of purple hair hanging over his eyes. How weird. A grown man with a punk hairstyle.  
"Jeez, Sara, if you weren't such a brain, and all excited over going to school ya wouldn't have tripped..."  
A light hit his eyes and broke apart the images. Tony woke up on the couch in the living room. He rubbed at his eyes to further progress the awful process of waking up.  
Uncle Bernie was slumped over in a chair, snoring. Aw well, Tony would let him sleep.   
He raised his arms over his head and let out a loud yawn.   
'Today. Today I will find Sara. And that good for nothin', sister kidnapping, bum Merlock.' Tony quickly stood and crept to his room.  
  
  
His foot feel through, yet another floorboard.  
"Damn it!" Jefferson grabbed onto his calf and yanked the booted foot out of the floor, "I hate this house!"  
"Jeez Commander. I told you to watch your step."   
Jefferson glared at the younger, much younger cadet.  
"That sounds a lot like insubordination to me soldier."  
The other man gulped and quickly found something else to do. Jefferson rubbed his foot and looked at the room he was in. High ceilings, with cobwebs hanging in every corner. Old furniture was covered with ancient sheets now turned and ugly yellow.  
There were puddles of water on the old wood floor from a leaking roof. No one had lived in this ancient house for a long time.  
He looked around and saw James sitting on one of the dusty chairs. "Hey you! Did you come all this way just to sit on your butt and stare?"  
James eyes widened as he looked at him, "I just got out of the hospital, give me a break."   
Commander Jefferson marched over to him and towered over him, "You wanted to get out of there. You begged."  
Cadet Hunter just leaned back in the chair, "Jeez, I thought I was your favorite student."  
Jefferson grabbed him up by the collar and held him above the ground.  
"Yes, that's right. And you know what I like most about you as a student? You will always do busy work. So why don't you grab a broom and make this place sparkle, Cadet?" He eased the younger man to the ground and watched him waddle out of the room, mumbling all the way.  
  
  
She threw the blasted high-heeled shoes across the room. They slammed against the wall and landed on the floor. Gillian leaned one hand against the wall and rubbed her foot with the other.  
"I hate those horrible things." She walked over to the bed and sat down, examining the small room. "Urg, how annoying." She reached for a small mirror at the side of her bed and looked into it. The short red hair was looking tussled and strands fell in her eyes. Gillian tossed it over her shoulder and smiled.  
"I won't have to do this for too much longer." She walked to her closet, picking up a small bag on the way. She pushed a key into the lock and opened the small room.  
A woman was in there, all tied up from head to toe. Gillian pulled a piece of bread from the bag and kneeled down to the woman.   
She pushed it into the other woman's mouth and held her cheeks.  
"Now, Gillian, does that taste good?"  
The tied up lady glared at her and struggled.  
"Now, now. Just a little longer. But, I can't let anyone hurt my little family can I?" she smiled and stood. "Have a nice day Gillian."  
She walked out of the closet and locked it behind her. A seductive smile played on her lips.  
"Maybe I should take a visit to the handsome Profesor Bernard Goodman."  
With that she picked up her shoes and held them over her shoulder. She ran a hand through her hair and walked out of the room. She was going to have fun today.  
  
  
Merlock splashed the water from the basin onto his face, letting the water fall down his cheeks and land on his exposed chest.   
"What have I done?"  
He looked back at Sara, lying asleep under the covers. Naked.  
He ran a hand through his lavender hair and faced her. How could he have let it get that far? He closed his eyes and remembered the feel of her lips against his.  
Oh, thank God it hadn't gone any farther. He had managed to stop himself from...from...whatever he was about to do. He had used his hypnotic powers to stop Sara before it had gone any further then her taking off her clothes.  
A blush came over his cheeks and the thought of her young body pressed against his.  
"I'm so sorry Sara...I almost...I almost did the unthinkable."  
Merlock buttoned his shirt and walked over to the bed. Sara's eyes were open, and blank, in the trance he had left her in.   
He brushed his fingertips over her eyes and closed them. She would be asleep for at least ten more minutes.  
In the meantime, Merlock had some serious thinking to do.  
  
  
  
  
The wind gently tossed around her mane of golden hair. A few strands blew across her blue, focused eyes.  
"You're not here either, my little boy."  
Bindi-Master pumped her wings and rose up into the pink and orange sky. A ripple appeared in the sky and she was suddenly flying through a sort of portal. She closed her eyes and felt her body shrink, and her wings disappear.  
Regular Bindi sailed through the time portal (Portal? Is that right?)Then, she stopped abruptly and found herself floating in the middle of Merlock's living room.  
"My more Merlie...If you hadn't of gone after that horrible Sara..." she floated over to a mirror and looked at her reflection, "I'm so much prettier then that...that...hussy!"  
Bindi admired her pink tentacles, and the prefect curve of her shell. Then, satisfied with what she saw she floated to the couch and collapsed on a large pillow. She had been searching through time ever since she had heard that Merlock had disappeared. Now, after hours of using all her power to search for her love, she was exhausted.  
"Merlock..." her eyes slowly started closing, "Stay safe..."  
  
"Madam?"  
He opened the door as quietly as possible. The room inside was dark except for the small ray of light that flooded in from the hall. He was just barely able to make out the end of the bed.  
"Madam...are you awake?"  
"Anamate...?" her voice sounded tired, but still very musical, "Is that you?"  
He smiled and walked over to her bed. It was easy enough for him to walk through the bedroom in the dark. He had done it so many times before.  
"Yes. How are you feeling this morning?" Anamate picked up a match and lit the candle by her bed. It immediately lit up the room and her face. He could have sworn it looked paler then it did yesterday. She winced at the light.  
"That's bright."  
"It's supposed to be. Give it a moment."  
She smiled slightly, "You're always so good to me, thank you Anamate." She studied his handsome young face and gently held his hand. It felt cold, so unlike him.  
"Have you been in the cold today?"  
"Yes, Madam, I cut down that rather large tree at the west end of the property. We should have firewood for at least another week."  
"Good, good." She patted his hand and rested her head against the mass of pillows behind her head. Her cherry hair fell in waves over her shoulder.  
"I have a request to ask you..."  
"You have been so kind to me, ask anything."  
He nodded and took a seat on the bed beside her. Though she had been sickly lately, she was beautiful. She looked so young, even if he knew she was much older. He smiled and held her ever-cold hands to his lips and gently kissed the fingertips. The skin turned a creamy white and the pressure.  
"I found two travelers out on the property today. Miss, you should have seen them. One wearing little more then a boy's outfit, and the other wearing strange clothes that barely kept out the cold. She was turning blue-."  
"She??" She sat up and looked at him with large, blue eyes, "A girl...? Was it-."  
He shook his head and lowered her back to the pillows, "It wasn't her, but she did bare some resemblance to her."  
Now her bottom lip was trembling, "Could have been...her daughter?"  
Anamate pushed back a strand of hair away from her face, "I think it might be. I have no idea who the gentleman with her is though. I brought them here. They are now waiting in one of the guest rooms in the west hall."  
'I want to see them. I want to see_her_."  
'That may not be such a good thing in your, and her condition."  
"What's wrong with her?" A look of concern appeared in her eyes.  
"I think she may be terribly sick. She was out in that weather for a long time...and I think the boy is dying! He's as blue as the bottom of a flame!"  
She looked up at him, eyes pleading, "I need to see her..."  
Anamate sighed and looked at his Mistress. He had lost the battle, "I shall invite them to dinner then. I will make sure she is up for it."  
She took his hand and kissed it, over and over, "I love you Anamate. You are my angel."  
He nodded and stood. She let go of his hand and watched him walk out the door. She smiled and looked to her bed table where a framed picture sat. She was in it, way back when she had been young. And a young baby was in her arms. She ran a long fingernail along the glass the protected the picture.  
"You left me for stupid reasons. But perhaps I shall have you back again. And I will not let go again, daughter."  
  
Bernard Goodman was in a fix.  
Here he was, backed up against a wall, and no one around to hear him. And worst of all, the woman of his dreams was pushed up against him. Her breath gently blew across his face in waves of peppermint.  
'What's wrong? Isn't this better then a lunch date?"  
"I uh...Gillian."  
She pressed a manicured finger to his lips, and smiled.  
'Don't worry, I'll take care of you know Bernard."  
A smile played on her lips as she gently kissed him.  
  
  
  
'My sister is missing and I still have to go to school.' Tony thought as he tried balancing a pencil on his nose. Ms. Iknow had decided to get creative and assigned them thirty math problems due at the end of the period. What was so hard? All square root problems involving decimals, and no calculators allowed.  
"Goodman!"  
His head shot up and looked at his teacher.  
"Ma'am?"  
"Where's your sister?" she looked down at a book, 'Sara. Is she ditching?"  
He shook his head, Uncle Bernie had told him what to say, " She's out sick. It's really bad."  
She glared at the boy, "Fine then. Now get to work."  
  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
"You may enter."  
Anamate opened the door and closed it gently behind him. He walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. A small blush covered his cheeks from ear to ear.  
"Oh I.um..."  
Sara turned around and faced him. She clutched the velvet robe around her neck.  
"Are you all right?"  
Anamate turned around, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have entered if I knew you were indecent."  
Sara looked at him quizzically and then shrugged. "It's all right. I have a shirt on under this. But I'll go into the bathroom." She picked up the hem of the robe and walked into the small room.  
Anamate sighed and turned around. He looked once more into the room and smiled at its other occupant.  
"Madam said it would be quite all right if you two stayed with us for a while. In fact she would like you to attend dinner with us tonight."  
Merlock uncrossed his legs and got up from the bed.  
"Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate this."  
Anamate nodded, "It's not a problem. And by the way." He pulled two packages from his shirt, "Those clothes look a bit cold. Why don't you wear this?"  
He handed the vampire the packages and started to back away.  
"If the lady would like something more...decent...to wear there are some dresses in the armoire that should be about her size.  
Merlock nodded and unfolded the packages revealing a dark black jacket. Inside of that was a white shirt with a necktie around the collar. He walked over to the bed and opened the other. Inside was a pair of matching pants.   
"Thank you...Sir?"  
When he turned around Anamate had already left the room. The lock clicked. Merlock raised an eyebrow and then looked toward the outfit before him. It looked to be just about his size.  
"Merlock?"  
He looked up and saw Sara standing half in and half out of the bathroom.  
"May I come out now?"  
"Yes. He said there were some clothes in the armoire that you could wear..."  
He returned his attention to the suit; it looked familiar for some reason.  
"Um...Merlock, what's an arm-,"  
He raised a gloved hand and pointed at a tall, wooden wardrobe at the other side of the wall.  
Sara nodded and walked over to the tall closet. She reached up and pulled down on the long, brass knobs. As the doors swung open she gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Merlock?"  
He turned around and approached her, "What is it Sara?"  
She slowly faced him. Her skin had turned a shade whiter.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Suddenly, she threw back the wardrobe doors and let him have a glance inside. There, hanging from a silk covered hanger was an exact copy of the dress the lady was wearing in that faded old picture.  
She gently took hold of his arm.  
"What does it mean Merlock?"  
He looked down at her and smiled, "Relax Sara. This might is probably just a coincidence. Go put it on. We've got to attend dinner."  
She nodded, took a glance at the dress and picked it up. Then she quickly walked to the bathroom.  
  
  
"Miss Grey! Please!"  
Her soft hand was holding his unshaved cheek. Her red eyes shone seductively up at him, "What's the matter Bernard? I thought you wanted me."  
He gulped, "To go out on a date!"  
She pouted her lips and wrapped one arm around his neck, "My dear Bernard, we don't need to date. Just take me right here."  
His cheeks flared a bright red, "Gillian! Tony and Flint will be back from school any minute! Not to mention that my niece and one of your time detectives is missing! This is ridiculous-."  
She pushed her lips against his and he very slowly started to give in. He wrapped his arms around her slowly and gave into her kisses. Slowly, she moved her lips over his cheek then along his jaw line, finally resting on his neck.  
His eyes were closed during her kisses but widened when he felt a sharp pain on his neck. His legs felt week and he felt much colder. Suddenly she was holding him up and sucking violently on his neck.  
Blackness finally over took him and he was limp in her arms.  
She finally let go from her death kiss and looked at him. He looked like a little boy when he slept.  
"What fools these mortals be." She laughed at her little joke and threw him over her shoulder. She gently threw him on his worn little couch and played with his wild hair. "In all my long years I have finally found one of her descendents." She smiled and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Now that I have you, I can't let you go." She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, "I need my family back."  
  
"All right men. Move out. There's nothing in this dump."  
The men saluted and grabbed all their ladders, hammers, ect that they had brought with them to the old house. They were all out of the house within ten minutes.  
"Sir?"  
The older man wiped his hand with a forehead, "Yes Hunter?"  
"Were just giving up on the place like that? We've hardly spent two days here."  
"We aren't going to find anything here, cadet. We should be out looking for that scoundrel Merlock Holmes."  
James winced at the sound of that name, "Yeah, we really should be finding the girl as well."  
The captain shrugged and threw a large pack onto his back, "So far as I know, she was in on the crime. I feel no pity for either of em."  
James looked at him tiredly, "You've got to keep it in your mind that they're both just kids..."  
"I don't have to keep anything in mind. That little girl may be just a little girl. But there is nothing young about that vampire. He may look like a kid, but he's much older then that. You can see it in his eyes. I trust him as far as I can throw him."  
James just shrugged and threw a bag onto his back and quickly headed to the fleet of jeeps that were starting up.  
  
Sara came out and looked at herself in the long mirror in the room. She swirled around and watched as the fabric lifted up. It was a dark dress, a deep crimson color. It revealed her shoulders and was surprisingly a very good fit. It made her feel and look much older then she was. She ran her hands along her hips hoping, like most girls do at that age, to become a woman soon. She frowned a bit when she felt that the bust was a little too big for her.  
"You look wonderful Sara."  
She smiled and turned around. Her eyes widened at the handsome sight before her.  
Merlock stood with a dark black suit on, his hand in one pocket. Without the light blue suit on he looked years older. She suddenly felt like such a child in front of him.  
"Merlock...you look so handsome." A blush covered his cheeks as he gently took her hands and kissed them.  
"You look much better then earlier." He suddenly pressed her to himself; "I was scared for you Sara. I thought you might die."  
Sara relaxed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't worry, I didn't."  
He let go of her and lifted up her chin, "Sara...I'm so, so sorry about what I almost...I almost..."  
Sara patted his cheek, "Don't be. Nothing happened Merlock." She walked away from him and picked up a something from the small vanity in the corner. He watched, amazed, as she lifted up her hair, swirled and twisted it a bit and then put some pins in it. When she turned around her hair was in a loose bun with her bangs falling into her eyes. Her neck looked pale and dainty now, without all the hair covering it.  
He winced slightly as thought of how it would feel to kiss that neck. How it would feel to bite into it and feel her warm blood enter him.  
He shook his head violently and wiped all those thoughts from his mind.  
He watched as she walked toward the long mirror and smooth out her dress some more. When he heard a knock at the door he rushed toward it and opened it to find Anamate waiting in the hall. He looked much different without the drool knickerbockers and loose shirt on. His suit was almost identical to the one he himself was wearing.  
"Are you two ready? Dinner is served!"  
  
  
The next chapter will come much faster then this one did. I'm so sorry about the wait. You guys are all so great! I love you! And as to the issue of a sequel to "Gonna Get Married"...I want to do one. I'm gonna need peoples' help though. Send any suggestions to either shukujo85@aol.com or cutie_fu@hotmail.com I have a few vague ideas but I would love to hear yours! Thanks for reading and Ja ne!  
  
  
Told ya I would be quick with this chapter. And I'm true to my word. Jeez I love you guys. You are just so incredible! All right, enough out of me, here ya go.  
  
He kicked a rock. It wobbled along the pavement and stopped. When he caught up with it, he stopped, lifted his foot and kicked the rock again. Tony continued this pattern until he decided it was boring and he stopped walking. He looked up at the blue sky, picked a cloud, and watched it's slow journey across the sky.  
"Tony?"  
"What is it Flint?"  
"What are ya looking at?"  
"Just a cloud..."  
"Oh..."  
Flint looked up and followed a cloud in the sky.  
"Tony?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you looking at a cloud?"  
Tony looked down at the little boy and messed up his hair, "Because I'm a dork Flint. Let's get going."  
Flint smiled and started to hop down the street. Tony eventually turned his attention back to the sky and followed another cloud.   
Suddenly he had an epiphany. A blast of images flowed into his mind, connected and Tony stopped in his tracks.  
Flint looked back at Tony who was looking at his hands, apparently counting, and trotted over to him, "Toooooooooooo-ny, what's wrong with you?"  
Tony ignored the question and looked up from his hands. He looked all around him and started running. Flint decided he had better keep an eye on his friend and ran behind him.   
They two continued to run until Tony stopped in front of a large building with the words "Bureau of Space and Time" on the front with large black letters.  
Tony marched towards the large mechanical doors and entered the building with Flint still on his heals.  
"I'd like to speak with Ms. Gillian Gray."  
A guard, who was before leaning against the wall and reading a section of the newspaper, looked at Tony and shrugged.  
"First of all, I'm not the person to be asking these things. I simply watch the door." He took an exasperated breath and then stood up tall, "Secondly, Ms. Gray is not in as of the moment. She said she might be back in a few hours."  
"Fine then..." Tony took in a deep breath and stood up as tall as he could, "Who should I talk to about information on a detective of yours?"  
The guard looked down at him and rolled his eyes, "Jeez kid, you can't just come in here and-."  
"Listen up. You guys had my sister and lost her. I think I'm beginning to loose faith in this place, the more people cooperate with me, the better."  
"Hey! Are you one of the Goodman kids?"  
"Yeeeeeah."  
The guard nodded and slapped Tony goodheartedly on the back, "We were given orders to provide any service that you might need." He gently led  
Tony off to another room. Flint followed faithfully. When the guard noticed Flint behind him he turned around and looked down at the little boy.  
"Now listen, son, only those with permission are allowed back here. So run on home."  
Flint smiled and pulled out his badge, "I'm a detective. Can I go in now?"  
The guard scratched the top of his head and shrugged once again, he shook his head and then brushed past Tony, "Well...if that's the case then I guess you can both use this room. The computer in there is simple enough to use. Just yell if ya need anything."  
He walked away and left Tony and Flint and the entrance. Tony grabbed the doorknob and pushed.  
  
  
"My goodness!" Sara raised a hand to her mouth and admired the room in front of her.  
There was silk and candles everywhere. The room was aglow with soft lights mirrored in the many pieces and bits of silver placed on the extremely long table. She could only see four beautifully carved wooden chairs at the other side and raised her vision to the cathedral ceilings. The rafters had streamers of a golden fabric hanging from them and only enhanced the beauty.  
"It's gorgeous in here!"  
Anamate smiled and walked past her, "Yes, my mistress was never the one to appreciate simple decorating."  
Merlock nodded and picked up a silver goblet. It was covered with a thin layer of dust, which he blew off. He rotated it and admired the welding.  
"We don't get much company out here. So few are willing to face the cold weather. I believe that last party we had was two years ago."  
Sara broke herself away from the décor of the room and looked to Anamate.  
"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you...what is that date today?"  
The young man perked an eyebrow and looked to her, " Did you bump your head when you feel or something?"  
Sara shook her head, "I now it's an out-of-the-blue question, but you could you indulge me?"  
"It's the first of December."  
Sara looked at him, "What year?"  
Anamate looked entirely puzzled and then looked to Merlock. The vampire had a perfectly serious expression on his face.  
"I'm sorry...did you ask what year?"  
Sara nodded and a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "Yes."  
He shook his head and leaned on the table, "Why, it's the year 1895 of course."  
Sara turned to Merlock, "I thought we might have gone back in..." She looked at Anamate and walked over to Merlock and whispered in his ear, "I thought we might have gone back in time. Right before we passed out I got that same feeling I get on the time cycle."  
Merlock nodded and looked to Anamate who was staring at them quizzically.  
"We've been traveling for a long time, we lost track of time...he he he..."  
Anamate apparently bought the story because he nodded and smiled. He took out a watch from his pocket and looked at it.  
"Madam should be down soon."  
Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaak.  
"I'm already here Anamate."  
Sara and Merlock turned toward the voice and faced the dark end of the table. Sara wasn't sure but she could have sworn that she could see a pair of preternatural eyes glowing faintly from the darkness.  
"Madam, when did you get down here?" Anamate quickly rushed over to her side. He too became shaded in the shadows.  
"I've been here for a while." Sara suddenly felt rather then saw the eyes turn to her, "My my yes. She certainly does Anamate."  
Sara gulped and took a step forward. Merlock quickly placed a hand on her arm to stop her. Then he felt the eyes stare at him, "And you must be her watcher, no?" He heard a small chuckle. Then he heard another creak of the floorboards and saw a figure emerge from the shadows. It was a woman, not too old, but not young either. She was clutching Anamate's arm and looking at Sara and Merlock.  
There were a few wrinkles around her nose and eyes, but other then that he could see her skin was perfectly smooth. And almost perfectly white. Her blue eyes shown by themselves without the reflection from any candle.  
She approached Sara and came right up to her. The woman was a bit taller then the younger girl. Then she did the strangest thing. She embraced Sara and held her tightly. Sara was pressed against her bosom.  
"Look at you...it must be you...dear one." Sara could hear through the fabric of the woman's dress around her ears.  
Merlock stared at the scene with confused amusement. Anamate looked much similar to Merlock.  
When Sara tried to move, the woman held onto her tighter. So, not knowing what else to do, Sara opened her mouth such as she could and screamed. After which, she fainted.  
  
  
"Uhhhh..." Bernard Goodman awoke to blurry vision and an incredible pain in his throat. His eyesight finally began to focus in on his little shack of a house.  
"Take it easy Bernard. When you loose a lot of blood it's best to just relax." He felt hand push him down.  
"Gillian?"  
His eyesight sharpened and he looked at a woman with pale, pale skin and short, red hair. Her eyes had their own light. Her blue green eyes almost cast shadows on her face.  
"S-sara?"  
She smiled and he saw two little fangs. "No. Your niece is missing, remember?"  
He narrowed his eyebrows and sat up despite her. "What have you done with Gillian?"  
She pouted, "She's not good enough for you. The way you drool over her is pathetic. And however did you get those pictures of her that line the wall of your room?"  
He blushed and glared at her, "Where's Gillian?"  
"Locked up in a closet. But don't worry, I promise not to hurt her." She looked at him, "I see that you're afraid of me. But I wouldn't and couldn't hurt any part of my family."  
He just glared at her more.   
"Lady...you're nuts."  
  



	2. My dearest Goodbye

The last part! How terribly sad! I've had great fun (and anxiety) working with this piece. So I dedicate this to all of you that have waited and waited for it's end. Thanks so much. It's all for you....  
Caramia Shalear Cessiyyess~  
  
  
So much pain...  
  
She grasped on to the skin above her heart and let out a breath of pain.  
'No...this can't be!'  
The three men sitting on the couch starred at the woman from their fixed position. Her pale face was contorted into a pain filled expression. If this woman hadn't tortured the three they might actually feel sorry for her.  
"Anamate...how could you??"  
Doctor Bernard, Tony and little Flint looked at each other and then at the woman. She was standing up taller now. The ache seemed to be gone. Her hollow eyes starred out into space.  
She looked at the trio abruptly.  
"I think the missing members of our party are about to arrive shortly..."  
  
  
Bindi-Master still couldn't believe the sight in front of her. An aged version of her rival was clinging on to her Merlock. The boy easily supported the extra weight.  
"Merlock..."  
He looked at her; a few salty tears were on his lashes. "Bindi..." he smiled a bit, " I'm so glad you found us. We can go home."  
The time shifter flew threw the window and shut it behind her, keeping at bay the harsh winds that were blowing in.  
"What happened to her?"  
Merlock looked down in shame and then wrapped an arm securely around Sara's waist.  
"If I didn't do it she would have died." He seemed to be convincing himself more than Bindi.  
She nodded slowly and looked down at the fatigued Ms. Goodman. Bindi lifted up her chin with her gloved hand and looked into the girl's eyes.  
So much confusion, and pain. Like his...  
She gasped.  
"Merlock! She's just like you!"  
He nodded, "There was a woman, and she attacked Sara, this was the only thing I could do to save her."  
Bindi slowly nodded and stood on the other side of Sara; she wrapped the girl's arm around her shoulder and held another arm around her waist. Merlock looked at her for a minute and then smiled.  
"You don't hate me for doing this?"  
Bindi slowly nodded, "It's not my place to hate. Besides...you saved her life...in a way." She smiled at Merlock, "And now you and she can be together forever, just like you've always wanted."  
"Bindi I-."  
"No, Merlock, you're happy now. I can see it in your eyes for the first time."  
She took a deep breath and pumped her wings. 'Letting go of him was easier then she thought.'  
"Let's get you two home...everyone's been worried."  
With that Bindi-Master closed her eyes and a brilliant orb of reds, oranges, blues, yellows, and whites surrounded them and took them far away from the pain, and heartache of the past.  
  
  
  
  
Bernard looked around the room. Something felt off. No, off wasn't the word, it felt as though something was finally right.  
The woman was looking at him. A smile played on her lips and her small fangs were revealed.  
"Bernard...you know something, don't you?"  
Everyone focused their attention on the elder man. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. He didn't want anything to happen to him, or his nephew, or Flint again if he did or said something wrong.  
"I just...ehh...felt something?" he gulped. This woman was just too intimidating.  
"Like something clicking into place?" she smiled even more, "they're back."  
Tony looked around the room, and not seeing anyone new asked: "Who's back?"  
"Why, dear old Sara..." she looked again at Bernard, "But something's slightly different about her, isn't that right Doctor?"  
This time he didn't look at her. He was trying to give into his feelings and see what was wrong with his niece. Over the few years they had spent together as a little family he developed a kind of sixth sense about the two. He had felt it when Sara went missing, and every other time the two had been in danger during one of their missions.  
"Then our little gathering can begin!" the woman clasped her hands together and beamed.  
"Damn strait. But you're not going to leave here alive."  
  
  
Bindi landed in front of the Goodman House (shack). Having used up all of her energy she returned to her normal mode and her human like body disappeared.  
Sara finally lifted her limp head and smiled and the snail.  
"Thank you Bindi. I owe you so much."  
Bindi blushed slightly, "I would do anything to make Merlock happy."  
Merlock coughed and looked at Sara.  
"How are you feeling?"  
She looked up at him. Her new eyes were picking up the clear blue sky, the crisp sound of the wind blowing through her hair, the gorgeous red of his burning eyes.  
"I'm still getting used to all of this. I'll be like this forever?"  
Merlock bowed his head again, "Yes...I'm afraid there is no cure..."  
Sara smiled and nuzzled against his chest.   
"So long as it's with you...I don't mind."  
Merlock smiled and held her form closer to him.  
Bindi coughed, "I think we ought to go in now. People are starting to stare."  
The three laughed and opened the door to the Goodman house. At first glance they all fell silent.  
There, in bonds on the couch, were Bernard, Tony, and little Flint. Rage filled their eyes as they saw the obvious captor standing over them and grinning from ear to ear.  
"Then our little gathering can begin!"  
Merlock stepped forward and held his cane defensively in front of him.  
"Damn strait. But you're not going to leave here alive."  
The house fell silent and the captives looked happily at their rescuer.  
"Merlock!" they all shouted in one breath.  
The woman just toned down her smile a bit. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at him.  
"My dear Anamate, it is you at last." She seemed to look past him and saw Sara leaning against the doorframe and Bindi floating close to her. "And dearest Sara is here also." She now glared at Merlock and raised her hands in a fighting position.  
Sara stepped forward and looked at Merlock. Tony, Bernard, and Flint all looked at her and gasped. She looked so powerful and weak at the same time. And as much as they dreaded admitting it, she looked too much like their captor.  
"Merlock...she called you Anamate..."  
He looked at her and his eyes begged apology.  
"Sara...I-."  
"He didn't tell you??" all eyes were once again on the devilish form of the woman. She laughed and covered her mouth with a delicate hand. "Merlock here is Anamate."  
"Was! I was Anamate. But things change." He spat at her, " you taught me that so well."  
He suddenly lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. She was quick and brought her feet up and kicked him off. The woman sprung her body forward and the two were lost in an entanglement of limbs.  
Sara took the opportunity to try and rescue her family. She first reached Flint and untied his rope. As soon as he was free he wrapped his arms around her neck and gave a squeeze.  
"I'm never letting you go!"  
She smiled and moved over to Tony who smiled up at her.   
"I missed you Sara." She nodded and undid his bonds and then went strait to her uncle. No words were needed between them. As soon as he was free he enveloped her in his arms.  
"Come on, let's get out of their way."  
"But what about Merlock??" Tony piped in while he was being escorted out the door.  
"He knows what he's doing. He'll-."  
BANG  
"Oh my God!"  
"No!"  
  
  
Merlock looked up from his fight to hear the gun go off. He had felt no pain and the woman starring at him seemed to be in perfect health.  
"What did you do you filthy whore?" Merlock yelled and pushed her off of him. He ran to the door and saw the worst thing ever.  
  
The helicopter floated in the sky and hovered around the Goodman household. A man holding a pair of binoculars yelled behind him:  
"Ms. Gray, people are coming out of the house."  
"Is Bindi with them?"  
"Affirmative, along with the boy, Doctor Bernard, Detective Flint, and a woman." He handed the binoculars to the ruffled woman behind him.  
After a few good hours they had finally found the real Gillian Gray and she was more than happy to go along and finish off the woman that nearly killed her. Aside from a few bruises and a few cuts, she was fine. But no one, no one messes with her.  
She peered through the tiny visors and saw all the people filing out of the small house. She was relieved to see all of them all right, but deeply angry when she saw the last form file out.  
It was her. And just far enough away for a safe shot.  
"Fire! Fire your gun on the pink haired one! Now!"  
And the men, being professional, and knowing never to go against a woman did as they were told.  
The man lifted the heavy rifle to his shoulder and looked through the spyglass. He framed the pretty face in the crosshairs and pulled back on the trigger.  
The small bullet flew through the hair and hit its target. It pierced through soft flesh and through blood.  
The young woman flew backwards from the impact and fell to the ground her hands grabbing at the wound.  
Gillian smiled and looked at the pilot. "Land this thing, I want to make sure she's dead."  
The pilot nodded, pushed back his dark glasses further up on his nose and looked around for a place to land the large helicopter. All he saw near the area was the road in front of the house. Seeing as how there were no cars he decided to bring it down there. Before it could even touch down agents and Ms. Gray were filing out of the plane and holding their guns up. They were surprised to see that Doctor Goodman, the younger Goodman, and Flint were all kneeling by the woman and supporting her.  
"Doctor Goodman!" Gillian shouted, "Step away from the woman!"  
Bernard glared at her. Giving one look to the wounded girl on the ground he stood and approached her. As soon as he was within an arms reach he slapped her.  
'What the hell did you do that for?" Bernard's voice was filled with venom.  
Gillian was shocked and held her wounded cheek, "That woman kidnapped me and tied me up!"  
"That's my goddamned niece, Gillian." The red head took in a sharp breath, "I just got her back, and there's no way I'm giving her up. Now, you're going to get a doctor here immediately."  
He turned and jogged toward his fallen niece. Gillian watched as he placed her head in his lap. Sara looked up at him and winced in pain. The younger one, Tony, was holding onto her hand.  
Merlock was soon running out of the house and down beside Sara. She turned and looked at him. He didn't know what to do. The blood was just pouring out of her. Even though she was a vampire, like him, there are some things that will destroy them. One being a deadly blow. Sara was dying before his eyes, and now she really was beyond all hope. He had given her his kiss of death, no more could be done.  
He looked toward Doctor Goodman; tears were running down his cheeks as he brushed back his niece's hair from her face.  
"Who did it?"  
"Gill-."  
"Good God!"  
Everyone turned and looked at the woman who was standing in the doorway. Her pale skin seemed even paler and her eyes were wide as she stared down at the Goodman girl.  
Merlock growled.  
"This is all your fault! She's going to die because of you!"  
In a move so fluid and fast he was up and had pinned her to the ground. He heard her head hit the hard surface of the concrete and was glad inside. He whipped out his cane and pressed one end to the spot between her eyes. Merlock applied pressure and glared at her.  
"Your going to tell me why you came here and ruined our lives or you're going to die."  
She looked up at him, actual fear in her eyes.  
"I want my family back."  
Merlock was confused inside, but didn't let it show, "What does that have to do with us?" he growled.  
She looked to the side at the dying Sara panting for breath.  
"Can't you see it?" her voice was barely above a whisper, she looked up at him, "The family resemblance. That girl, and her brother, and the doctor are all my descendants."  
The agents of the Time Detectives all had their guns focused on the woman. Gillian had all ready summoned an ambulance, but even she knew that Sara wouldn't survive.  
Sara tried to hear what the woman was saying, but it only came in small phrases. Her body was struggling to live.  
The woman cleared her throat and stared up at the sky.  
"My daughter left me, dearest Merlock, all for you." She continued to look past him, "You, dear were originally Anamate."  
Sara managed a gasp and her family looked at her. Merlock kept focused on Titania. The memories floated around his visions. All the years of service. Slowly falling for his Mistress's daughter. Finding Titania in the snow, dead, and then her making him a vampire too.  
He gasped as he finally started remembering. All those years ago...he had escaped from her. She was too much with her hunger for blood, and her constant ranting of how she missed her daughter. He had fled to find the one he loved...  
Anamate had searched but found her at last. By then she had all ready found a new family. She had a husband, and children. He had been happy for her, and never wanted anything to happen to the family. With his new, eternal life, he could guard them forever. That's why he loved Sara so much. Each generation made him forget the last. He had failed with Sara's mother, but he had subconsciously promised to never let anything happen to his Sara.  
"I remember...but why," he swallowed, "Why couldn't you see that you were wrong?"  
She finally glared up at him.  
"I have been lonely, and weak for the last hundred or so years. I just want my daughter back-."  
"Sara?? No! Come back!" Everyone faced the huddled group by Sara. Bernard was pushing up and down on her chest while Tony's eyes widened and he continued to hold his sister's hand. Her heart had stopped with the bullet lodged in it.  
After a few moments Bernard stopped trying. She wasn't breathing and her eyes had closed. He brought her limp form to his chest and hugged her gently. Flint had tears falling from his eyes as he too hugged the lifeless girl. Tony just continued holding her hand.  
Merlock let a tear fall from his eyes and it landed on Titania's cheek and blended with her own.  
"I just wanted my family back..."  
Anamate...or Merlock, or the aged guardian who had again failed his task looked hatefully at the woman beneath him.  
"Good...know that your selfishness killed your grand daughter. Let that thought keep you company in Hell. And remember that thou art dust, and to dust..." he pulled back his hand and rammed his cane into Titania's forehead, causing the bone to crush into the brain, killing her instantly, " ...and to dust you shall return."  
He looked down as the body before him started to shrink, and then burn before his eyes. The flame engulfed the body quickly and the few remaining ashes were swept up in a passing breeze.  
Merlock looked down at his own hands and saw bursts of fire covering them.  
"Merlock? What's happening to you?"  
He looked at Gillian.  
"When your creator dies, so must you two. Where she goes, I must follow..."  
Bindi spoke up for the first time: "No...Merlie..."  
He smiled and felt the heat cover more of him, "I don't want to live in a world where Sara cannot be happy. I have failed...I am more than happy to go..."  
The fire finally covered all of him, and everyone turned their gaze away from the blazing heat. But when they looked back, all that was left was a fallen cane, and bits of dust eddying through the air and up into the sky.  
The detectives all looked down and said a little prayer for the ones that were gone.  
The sound of a siren soon came close and the ambulance crew was soon loading the dead body of Sara onto a gurney to take her to the morgue.  
  
  
The incident with the woman received no formal report; everyone preferred to forget about it. Gillian quit the Time agency and no one heard from her. Tony and Flint grew into fine, young detectives that devoted their lives to protecting the fragile fabric of time.  
Bernard Goodman died a few years after his niece; he was never the same after...he couldn't live with all the heartache.  
Anyone who witnessed the deaths never spoke of it ever again. Sara and Merlock were cleared of any charges of going back into time without proper authority. It was also recorded that they both died honorable deaths while defending the flow of time, and that Sara was a full detective.  
Nothing could make up for the lose of the two lives, and to say that everyone lived happily ever after would be farce. But where the young male Goodman lives with his daughter and son, Sara and Merlock, there sits a framed picture on his desk. Not of the horrible Titania and Merlock, but of a group of young time travelers enjoying their lives...   
  
  
  
  
It's done...*falls over and dies* did everyone like it? Did I take long enough finishing it? Flames are welcome. So are nice reviews (prefers nice reviews) Thanks guys for all the support I've gotten throughout the piece. Thank you. Domo arigato gozaimasu. Gracias. Gratis. Merci. Bows you all are great.  
~Caramia Shalear Cessiyyess~  



End file.
